RWBYS
by cornholio4
Summary: A new adventure across worlds begins for Sora when he goes to a new world and meets four future Huntresses, how will he get along with his new friends: especially one scythe wielding girl in red? Sora/Ruby
1. Chapter 1

**I had been thinking of getting into RWBY (rest in peace to Monty Oum and regards to his friends and loved ones) since earlier in the year and now after seeing the Death Battle of Yang V Tifa Lockhart, my interest piqued enough for me to give it a try. Now after seeing the two volumes out so far I am now a fan! I pretty much love most of the characters including Ruby and Yang who reminds me of Hajime from Gatchaman Crowds. I saw other fanfics pairing Sora up with Ruby and I wanted to give it a try!**

In the world of the Mysterious tower, great sorcerer Yen Sid was reading through his books. "Hope you are not too bored here Sora, there is not much to do since it seems to be peaceful among the worlds right now." Yen Sid said facing young Keyblade user Sora who had volunteered to come and help around Yen Sid's tower since things had been pretty quiet with Kairi and Riku on Destiny Islands.

"I don't mind, nice to get a look at this place when I am not focused on another threat." Sora responded smiling putting some of Yen Sid's books away. " _I wonder if there any worlds in these books like Winnie's world..._ " Sora thought in his head and just as he was putting away the book Ichabob Crane, there seemed to be a sound ringing. "What is going on Yen Sid?" Sora asked and Sora felt worried when he looked to see the alarmed face on the sorcerer's face.

Yen Sid went up from his seat and then quickly ran to pick up some sort of artefact from one of his shelves. He then performed some sort of spell on it and then now suddenly hovering about the artefact almost filling the room was what seemed like a magical hologram of different orb shaped planets and stars. "What exactly are we looking at?" Sora asked in awe at the sight in front of him but part of him was still worried about what that sound was.

"Worlds Sora, this is a basically a map of worlds in this universe." Yen Sid explained and he then performed some sort of spell and there was a purple orb of smoke encircling a portion of the orbs that were representing the worlds. "This covers all of the worlds that you have visited so far Sora since first obtaining your Keyblade." Yen Sid told Sora who looked surprised at this. "There are countless worlds in this universe Sora, countless that all of the Keyblade users that have came before have not visited and countless that has yet to see any Heartless activity. Make no mistake Sora all of the worlds that exist would have been in strong danger had you not stopped the schemes of the false Ansem and Organisation XIII but there are like I said countless worlds that were far enough that they had yet to be in danger to these plans." Yen Sid said as he finished explaining to the young Keyblade user.

Yen Sid then walked around until he stopped in the middle of the room. He then grabbed one of the orbs and dismissed the rest of them. He then enlarged it to the size of a large beach ball so Sora could see it. "This world seems to now have familiar dark energy within it, no Heartless energy signatures yet but what signature is there is still very dangerous, best to investigate and see if there is another invasion of the Heartless coming." Yen Sid stated and then looked to Sora, "Sora would you be willing to come with me to this world and investigate this energy?" Yen Sid asked and Sora nodded eagerly always happy to help with these kind of things.

Yen Sid knew that Sora's friends Riku and Kairi were helping at King Mickey's castle so he used another artefact to send a message to his old pup to let him know he was taking Sora somewhere to investigate something in another world. Sora then followed Yen Sid to the outside of his tower. "How are we getting there, Yen Sid?" Sora asked Yen Sid as the sorcerer was locking his tower up, remembering that it was Donald and Goofy who took them there on their Gummi Ship and they were to come back later to pick him back up.

"I have not used this much since I retired from being a Keyblade Master but I always kept it for occasions such as this." Yen Sid stated and before Sora could ask what he was talking about Yen Sid casted a spell and there was a hole in the grass opening up, a silver colored Gummi Ship appeared from the hole to Sora's amazement. Yen Sid then opened the door allowing Sora to enter first and he then entered it himself.

"My skills running this thing are a little rusty but I can still magically set the coordinates to where this world is." Yen Sid said before casting another spell and the ship took off flying into the sky. "Keep in mind Sora that this world has to this day never experienced any trouble from the Heartless, best not to worry them of this possibility until we can find anything to say that the Heartless will be going there. If the Heartless do appear on this world or we encounter the source of the dark energy we will have to make sure that the residents are safe and that we just explain things to them calmly." Yen Sid warned Sora and he nodded in understanding.

Sora was not sure how long exactly that he and Yen Sid were flying in the Gummi Ship but it seemed like hours, he then straightened himself as his mind reminded him of something. "You said the energy seemed familiar, just how familiar do you mean Yen Sid?" Sora asked and Yen Sid sighed when faced with this question. Sora was now again looking nervous as he looked to the stars outside the window to try and calm himself down.

"I fear that the energy came from an enemy that you yourself have faced before Sora." Yen Sid told Sora and the spiky haired Keyblade user decided he should prepare himself for any old enemy that it could be. If he has faced this enemy before, he may have some luck fighting them again. "Just try and remain calm Sora, be ready to face not just any possible Heartless or whoever this familiar enemy is but also for any surprises that this world may find at us." Yen Sid told him and then looked closely at the mirror outside the driver's seat of the ship.

"I can see the world from here; we will be there soon enough." Yen Sid told him and Sora was excited about what he might find in this new world.

*RWBYS*

Beacon Academy, a school for aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses. In one of the dorm rooms a battle was taken place. "No, no...NNNOOO! The sacrifices of the soldiers lost in this battle are now in vain, we have now faced defeat!" Ruby Rose cried as she had now lost in the card and battle game she was playing with her teammates. Her teammate Blake Belladonna covered her face with her hand as Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao Long who was being the referee put a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Who would have thought that Zwei would be the best out of all of us in this game." Said Weiss Schnee looking at Ruby and Yang's dog Zwei who Ruby convinced the others to let him play the game. "I really like you but you will still pay for wiping out my defence the last turn..." Weiss whispered to Zwei's ear who did not seem to pay much attention to the game that he was actually playing.

As the assembled continued playing their game (with Blake deciding to focus on moving her armies to attack when her turn came around), they were unaware of the object heading to the world in the sky which they might have spotted if they were looking out their window.

 **I was originally going to have the book be called the Legend of Sleepy Hollow but I decided to change the title to Ichabob Crane to match what the title said in the live action segments of the Adventures of Ichabob and Mr Toad. Hope to hear what you think and any ideas you might have for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the Gummi Ship landed the passengers exited, " _Feels like I am back in that forest with Tarzan..._ " Sora thought as he noticed that the ship landed in some sort of forest. Yen Sid then did another spell which made some sort of force field for it which Yen Sid explained was something he did to ward off any intruders that had found their ship.

After a few minutes of walking Sora and Yen Sid both looked alarmed when they came across what seemed like a large black and white scorpion with bits of red on it. "Yen Sid, didn't you say that this world has not faced any Heartless attacks yet?" Sora asked the size of the monster reminding him of the bigger monsters that would accompany the smaller Heartless that he usually thought. Yen Sid studied the creature carefully and frowned making Sora nervous.

"Though the energy signatures seems similar enough; whatever this creature is, it is not a Heartless. Still not the familiar energy that I had detected before but best to take care of it should it notice us and tries to attack..." Yen Sid said and soon enough the creature looked upon the sorcerer and the Keyblade user and was readying its tail in order to attack. Sora was surprised to learn that this creature was not a Heartless but nonetheless he was ready to fight against anything that may try to cause them harm.

Summoning his Kingdom Key Keyblade, Sora leaped into action against this new enemy, "You should have stayed away..." Sora said before being swatted away by the scorpion's tail. Sora managed to get back and deciding he might need something stronger for this unknown foe. He then took a keychain from his pocket and replaced the one on his Keyblade with it, transforming the Keyblade from Kingdom Key to Rumbling Rose.

Sora then charged again against the scorpion monster with the more powerful Keyblade at his command...

*RWBYS*

The first year students of Beacon Academy never thought they would be back in the Emerald Forest but here they were, it was just after their lunch break and they would be spending this double period afternoon class exploring the forest for Grimm activity. "Remember class, stay close to your teams and this is to see how more experience you have been since the initiation. I will be here to supervise should you be overwhelmed by what you find." said the professor Glynda Goodwitch as the students were a bit nervous of having to go about the place again.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang or as they were known together as Team RWBY were cautiously walking around the forest as long as the teams separated from eachother. "Okay guys we need to be calm and anything that comes our way, we take on as a team once we..." Ruby was saying as the leader of the team until the four were startled by the sound of slashing.

"Okay... let's see that is causing that sound..." Ruby said still looking startled and the other three had jumped when they heard that. Blake looked thoughtful and then decided to speak up.

"Looks like someone is in a fight with a creature but how can that be, we all just got there and I doubt anyone could get far from here and into a fight with a Grimm in such little time." After Blake finished her teammates had to agree on her point and decided that it could mean that someone else was here. " _At least this will keep my mind off from that game, I still can't believe the dog beat us all._ " Blake thought still a bit annoyed at the outcome of the game they had during the lunch period.

*RWBYS*

Sora was getting tired and he felt some cuts on his cheek and bruises on his arms from the fight with the scorpion monster but still, it seemed that he had managed to damage the monster immensely and that it would not take long to be able to take the monster down and win this fight. "I may have to heal myself before continuing..." Sora muttered and used his Keyblade to heal himself with the magic spell Curaga, causing him to be healed all up as well as the bruises and cuts he had.

"Now it's time to end this..." Sora said jumping up and stabbing the monster with his Keyblade ending the monster and the fight. "Now that is done." Sora said getting off and having his Keyblade return back to Kingdom Key. Yen Sid went to congratulate Sora when they stopped after hearing voices. They turned and saw Team RWBY walking in and stopping at the sight in front of them.

They were surprised to see the corpse of a Grimm known as a Death Stalker, the same type of Grimm that gave their friends in Team JNPR trouble in the initiation and in front of them; seemingly the one to have killed this monster single handily... and he appeared to be about Ruby's age- who was younger than not only her teammates but all the other students at Beacon. They were also surprised by the old man who dressed like he was a fairy tale wizard.

"Wow is that your weapon?" Ruby asked gushing at Sora's Keyblade as she used her Semblance to run next to Sora and looked at his Keyblade, the other three members of Team RWBY looked surprised and weirded out when they realised that Sora's weapon seemed to be a sword which had a key for a blade! "Doesn't seem as high tech as other weapons I have seen but the old styles are cool, that is what I told Jaune, want to see mine?" Ruby asked excitedly as she then took out and transformed her scythe weapon the Crescent Rose.

Yen Sid was startled by this while Sora looked at it in awe, "Wait..." Sora said having an idea "sorry but you are the Grim Reaper?" Every head then turned to Sora with the expressions asking just what was he asking. Sora sheepishly thought that it was an idea that came to him after seeing the Crescent Rose and noticing Ruby's hood: Sora had been to a world filled with Halloween Monsters, a world filled of mermaids and sea creatures, a world where he met the Olympian Gods and he even knew of the world filled with talking animals where his friends Donald and Goofy came from; so he did not think the idea of a world where the Grim Reaper appeared as a little girl with a robotic scythe seemed possible to him but it seemed he was wrong.

"Oh no, I am Ruby and this is Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang." Ruby said chuckling and putting the Crescent Rose back in its carrying place as her teammates gave a little wave in greeting to Sora. Ruby then offered her hand to shake which Sora accepted enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sora and this is Yen Sid." Sora said introducing himself and Yen Sid have a slight bow in greeting. They heard footsteps and Team RWBY turned and saw Professor Goodwitch walking towards them.

"Well Mr Sora and Mr Sid, while I think it is entirely reckless for someone so young to be out here but I do want to know how you managed to her there and I am quite surprised to see that someone somehow managed to take down and slay a Grimm such as this." Professor Goodwitch said with a stern tone of voice which made Team RWBY winced, Yen Sid perplexed and Sora just confused. Sora then looked to the scorpion monster's corpse and then back again.

"Grimm, is that what this thing is?" Sora asked and the five natives to Vale had their eyes widened at Sora's simple question. "Did I say something wrong?" Sora asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"How do you not know what a Grimm is, they are only monsters who have tried to wipe out humanity and they are covered in just about every school there is!" Weiss shouted incredulously. Sora just chuckled and looked down.

"Well we are not exactly from here, we just got here... from another world; Yen Sid's world in fact since i came from a different one." Sora stated and yen Sid was thinking that it was probably not the best way to explain it while preparing them. This made them silent and they heard some shocked voices as RWBY' friends Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren who made up Team JNPR stumbled across them and were in awe at the dead body of the Death Stalker.

"Did you guys do this?" Jaune the leader asked with him and his teammates remembering all too well their last encounter with this sort of Grimm. Team RWBY shook their heads and Weiss pointed to Sora who was still standing there holding his Keyblade and he looked to see the four new newcomers who he then waved to with his free hand.

"This young man Sora seemed to be the one who took the Death Stalker down and he was now going to explain to us how he and his friend Yen Sid here are from different worlds." Professor Goodwitch said causing for shocked gasps. Sora that this might be a long day before they even get a clue to what the familiar energy they were sent to investigate is.

 **Yeah Warrior of Six Blades, the familiar energy was not supposed to be the Grimm but I like your idea that the energy between Grimm and Heartless was so similar that Yen Sid wanted to investigate that. The true source of the energy will be revealed later on which will kick off the true start of the plot of this adventure. I was going to say this last chapter but here it is: I am still new to the RWBY fandom but I am still excited for future projects like that video game that is being developed (I do enjoy hack and slash games like Dynasty Warriors Gundam which I mainly checked out due to having watched Gundam Wing at an earlier age, and the recent Transformers Devastation game). I thank all who have favourite, followed and reviewed this story so far and I will be welcome to any and all ideas that you might have. I have plans for what will happen but i am still interested in what you might want to see happen in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**At first I uploaded the first chapter here but I realised my mistake and replaced it with the correct one. I have also fixed some mistakes in the last chapter that some people have pointed out in the reviews.**

As Sora was having his fight with the Death Stalker Grimm, Cardinal Winchester the leader of Team CRDL was confidently leading his team through the Emerald Forest. "On the ride back and at lunch, we will be able to brag about all the Grimm we will have slained by then." Cardinal bragged to the other three. Cardinal was making it a personal goal to make up for the embarrassment of their last encounter with a Grimm, where they had to be saved by a nobody who faked his way in!

"I can only imagine the scared face of the next beast who lays eyes on four strong future Huntsmen..." Cardinal said arrogantly stopping when he bumped into something. He stepped back and along with his teammates looked terrified at the sight in front of them. There was a black and purple dragon with green fire from its mouth.

They only fainted at the sight of them, thinking it was some super large Grimm they did not know about yet. Then the dragon creature transformed into a green skinned woman in black robes and a black headpiece with horns attached to it, she was also holding a staff and now had a raven on her should. "I didn't even do anything and yet these humans still only fainted. Quite funny isn't it Diablo?" the witch known as Maleficent asked her raven and Diablo replied with a cackle.

"Well no point in staying here, let's go and make the final preparations for the next part in our plan." Maleficent said as she and Diablo then teleported away. it was about a minute later when Team CRDL woke up from their faint and noticed the dragon they had seen before was no longer there.

"That was a fluke, whatever that dragon thing was probably was scared off after we took a moment to take a nap. Just in case someone spotted what had just happened." Cardinal told his teammates and they all agreed that was the story they will use.

*RWBYS*

Disney Castle, the centre of a kingdom ruled by King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse, right now Kairi and Minnie were watching as Mickey was having a practice spar of Keyblades with Riku. Then suddenly the door open and barged in was the Captain of the Guard and one of King Mickey's two best friends Goofy came barging in. "Something the matter Goofy?" Mickey asked with great concern as the sparring duel was stropped and everyone turned to Goofy.

"Cecil is here Mickey." Goofy shouted out loud causing gasps from those assembled except for Riku and Kairi. then entered through the door was a man dressed in full body dark blue knight armor and seemed quite imposing to both Riku and Kairi.

"I am truly sorry for just coming by unannounced your majesty Mickey." The man said with a bow before Mickey and Mickey walked up to the man. Mickey then bowed to return as the man got up again.

Riku whispered to Minnie asking who this knight was, "Cecil Harvey." Minnie explained to the two residents of Destiny Islands. "Cecil comes from his own kingdom and he and Mickey were friends back when he was a rookie with his Keyblade." Minnie continued informing the two as Mickey and Cecil continued with their talk.

"How is Rosa?" Mickey asked the knight with Cecil saying she is doing well. "This is not a social visit, is it Cecil? You have never come over before without sending a message first." Mickey asked with a serious tone of voice and Cecil sighed regretfully in response.

"I am afraid that you are correct Mickey, I am some urgent news to tell you." Cecil said his voice filled with determination. "A dark figure that your ally Sora has dealt with before is now making a return." Cecil explained making everyone especially Riku and Kairi alarmed.

"A sorcerer came to with a mirror portal of the other worlds, it showed me... Maleficent coming back and she already is back to her scheming ways." Cecil said and everyone darkened at the mention of the self proclaimed 'Mistress of All Evil'. Cecil saw that the person who looked the angriest at this was Riku.

" _She used me; I can't beleive that I thought siding with her was a good idea to save Kairi!_ " Riku thought bitterly and angrily at the events that transpired in their first big world visiting adventure. "What is she up to?" Riku asked with a glint in his eye that showed he wanted to fight Maleficent himself if she was up to no good.

"Unfortunately I was unable to see any details that might lead to what she may be planning right now." Cecil said his voice having the regret fill up. "Fortunately thought I was able to glimpse at a step she has already done for whatever her plan is." Cecil said as he took a moment to remember the details of what he is going to say.

"Where she is hiding right now, she has been practicing more of her previous control of the Heartless. It seems that she had gotten careless and caused a mistake but it turned out to be a mistake that she has made the most of." Cecil said wondering how to explain the next part. "Some of the portals she was using to summon Heartless for her to control, they seemed to have leaked..." Cecil said causing everyone to drop their jaws at this statement. A portal that Heartless use to invade the various world... leaked like they were a roof or something?

"The waste from these portals Maleficent used and infused it with some of her magic to create a new entity, a new ally to help her in her schemes." Cecil explained further and he took a deep breath to give the last part of his explanation:

"What I glimpsed of this entity, it seemed like a humanoid blot of pure darkness... a phantom blot if you will..."

 **When I am excited for a story I am currently writing, at times I am able to work on and out up a chapter a day but please don't expect that to be the norm for this story. I decided to write this chapter to give a little break from the story of Sora's first time in the RWBY world.**

 **I want to let you know I edited the first chapter when I realised that with Zwei and the others playing that strange board game that would make five players when they said in the show it is only for four so I changed it so Yang was the referee. Cecil comes from Final Fantasy IV which I have on DS, since the Kingdom Hearts series does use FF characters at times. Another thing since characters from the World Ends With You were in Dream Drop Distance, you might see some characters from other Square games.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I beleive that this will validate our story." Yen Sid said as he and Sora had just brought Professor Goodwitch, Team RWBY and Team JNPR to where they had landed the Gummi Ship. Professor Goodwitch just looked perplexed while the eight Beacon students marvelled at the ship as they came closer to study it.

"Wow so are you here for an alien invasion?" Nora asked in a paced tone looking at Sora as if she was expecting to find any alien features. "Also that giant key thingy, did you craft that yourself or did you get it from a key making blacksmith?" Nora asked not longer after asking her last question. Ren came forward and dragged Nora away from Sora so she was not so bothering their guest but Sora did not seem to mind how Nora was acting.

"Oh not we are just looking for a signature of darkness energy, I am a Keyblade user." Sora said as he held the Kingdom Key up high and they all took a good look at this. He then turned to Nora and said "and to answer your question no I did not make it or someone gave it to me, it chose me." At that Sora was asked a multitude of questions at once:

"Chose you, is that thing alive?"

"Is this some kind of alien organisation where you get chosen be weapons to go about the universe or something?"

"How does it work, why is it shaped like a key?"

Yen Sid then sent off a small magical blast to get everyone's attention and so they can stop. "To answer, Keyblades are weapons that come from the heart and their users are chosen by how pure their heart is to fight the darkness such as the Heartless." Yen Sid explained and knowing he would need to elaborate further due to them not being able to know anything about the Heartless. "The Heartless are basically the manifestation of the darkness in people's hearts and have tried to consume worlds before, the Keyblades are shaped like that in order to lock away the keyholes that each world has in order to stop the Heartless from consuming the world." Yen Sid said finishing his statement.

At how the Heartless was described it made everyone think of how similar these Heartless must be to the Grimm. "Wait did you say each world has a keyhole?" Jaune asked trying to picture Sora putting his Keyblade through a normal keyhole in a door. Sora just laughed and was about to explain to them about the Keyholes when everyone jumped at what sounded like lightning.

Everyone stepped back as what looked like a flash of green fire hit a large tree causing it to tumble down and landed on the Gummi Ship. Sora and Yen Sid looked on this at horror and both Beacon teams helped to move the tree off only to see that the Gummi Ship was now broken. "Well you seem like a wizard Mr Yen Sid. You can just magic it back together, can't you?" Ruby asked cautiously only to receive a stern look from Yen Sid.

"I maybe a sorcerer but despite whatever book you have read, that does not make me omnipotent with the power to do anything. I have no mechanical knowledge and I don't know how to fix it and it will take time to figure out how to get ingredients that I could use to create portals to other worlds." Yen Sid told Ruby with an edge to his voice. Sora then understood the meaning of Yen Sid's world and looked to him for clarification.

"Yes Sora, unfortunately for the time being we are stuck here in this world." Yen Sid told the young Keyblade user with his head down. Sora's face fell down at the thought of not being able to see his friends for in an indefinitely amount of time. Most of the students began feeling sorry for Sora and Ruby decided to give Sora a hug.

Professor Goodwitch sighed and said out loud "if it is alright with you two, I can talk to the headmaster about having you both stay at Beacon as guests." Yen Sid thought it would be good way to see if they can investigate the energy he had found coming from this planet. Sora lit up a bit and the students were thinking of what Sora could tell them about where he is from or of these other worlds that he had been to.

*RWBYS*

The White Fang was definitely known to the people of Vale, a peaceful group of Faunus civil rights activists turned into a group of feared terrorists. They had bases around Vale but some of them from back when they were peaceful had been abandoned. One such base was the one used by Maleficent for her time here on the world of Remnant. Maleficent along with Diablo arrived at her new hideout through a magical portal and she looked around at what she had set up around the place.

"I beleive that meddling Sora might no longer be a threat since thanks to that little magic of mine to get rid of that Gummi Ship, he is now at least temporarily stuck here." Maleficent said laughing to herself along with Diablo. She then looked at saw the collected pieces of dead Grimm body parts that she had collected since arriving here.

"They are not the same as Heartless, but these Grimm stuck work on collecting dark energy for my new creation and for my plan." Maleficent as she then started waving her staff around. From a cauldron black liquid came rushing out and landed on the ground. The goop of the liquid then formed a shape about larger than Maleficent and then arms formed out of it and it now had two white circles for eyes.

"My glorious powerful creation, my Phantom Blot." Maleficent smiled as she marvelled at the entity that she had created. "With the darkness that I feed you, you shall grow stronger and more powerful. Soon the both of us will be unstoppable; I know just what to do to get more darkness for you to feed on." Maleficent smiled as she thought of steps for her plot "once I permanently take care of Sora as a problem, I will get to work finding new allies to spread the fear of the Heartless around."

 **I remember the Phantom Blot from the House of Mouse and I think at least one other Kingdom Hearts and RWBY crossover I read pointed out Sora is technically an alien to the RWBY cast. What villains form either Square or Disney do you want to see? One more thing: sorry that this is shorter than the earlier chapters and I promise I will try and make future ones longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

"...Mr Sora and Mr Yen Sid are our guests here and I ask that you do not bother them until we can make accommodations." Professor Goodwitch told the students as they were on the airship that would take them back to Beacon Academy. Sora and Yen Sid were at their seats and Professor Goodwitch had managed to explain to them that they would be taking them back to Beacon without giving any details of why or where they are from.

"I know you are going to live it at Beacon, I don't think you will be able to come to classes with us but we can show you around..." Ruby was telling as she was sitting next to him. "Beacon is pretty much the top schools for training Hunters and Huntresses." Ruby said only for Sora's eyes to widen at this, the only other hunter he could ever recall being in contact with was Clayton from Tarzan's world and his experiences with him did not exactly turn out well.

"We basically just help to protect the Kingdom from the threat of the Grimm, we do other things to help the people with threats but it's mostly dealing with the Grimm." Ruby clarified to Sora and Sora nodded accepting the answer. Soon the airship landed in front of Beacon Academy's entrance and the door opened. Sora was the first in line to go out and Cardin decided he was wanting some fun due to that uneventful trip (having managed to force himself to forget about the incident with the dragon) so he let out his leg out and managed to trip him and make him fall down the steps of the airship.

Cardin was laughing while everyone else knowing full well that it was him, Cardin's laughter stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Professor Goodwitch glaring at him. Cardin gulped as Professor Goodwitch told him she wanted a word with him once they got out of the airship.

Sora grunted as he hit the ground and then felt someone helping him up, "Are you alright there?" Sora heard a girl's voice and he then saw that it was an older girl that seemed to have rabbit ears. "Yeah I am a Faunus..." the girl sighed touching her eyes but when she looked back to Sora she was surprised to see that Sora just looked confused.

"A Faunus... People with features of animals?" the girl asked as Sora just shrugged having accepted that there must be things he will learn of this world later. "I'm Velvet and are you new here?" the girl asked perplexed wonder if due to how young Sora looked if he skipped some years like Ruby did.

"Oh no, I'm Sora and it's nice to meet you Velvet, I don't care if your part animal since two of my best friends are a duck and a dog." Sora said introducing himself and Velvet shrugged a little and just assumed he was talking about pets or something. Velvet then left to meet up with a short haired girl with sunglasses and a beret, a boy which had gauntlets with blades on his arm a boy in armor and had holstered on his back a sword with a large blade which made Sora think of Cloud, Sephiroth and Leon.

"A duck and a dog, are they like animal people you were talking about?"Sora heard Yang's voice ask and he turned around to see Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake. He saw to his far left Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora watching Cardin getting sternly lectured by Professor Goodwitch while Yen Sid was just standing by.

That night Sora was setting up a sleeping bag on the floor of Team RWBY's dorm room, he and Yen Sid had gone with Professor Goodwitch to see the headmaster Ozpin who said they were welcome to stay as long as they needed to at Beacon. Yen Sid would be staying in a faculty dorm while Team RWBY (Sora was told that students were put in teams with the first letters of the names of each of the teammates making up the name) said they would be happy to let Sora be in their dorm.

" _A boy sleeping in our dorm, if dad finds out he would freak..._ " Yang thought laughing as she looked at Ruby helping Sora finish up setting his sleeping bag. Sora thanked Ruby and he had to see he was weirded out by how the beds seemed to be set up on the pretence of them being bunk beds. He did smile at the sight of Zwei eating his dog food out of his bowl, Zwei seemed like a friendly dog and he reminded Sora bit of Pluto.

*RWBYS*

Back at the Disney Castle, Donald was doing a spell on some sort of globe with Mickey, Goofy and Cecil watching over him and Kairi and Riku were impatiently waiting for the results of this while sitting down. Minnie was merely trying to help reassure the two that it would be fine which was not working very well. Especially since before this Mickey tried to check in with Yen Sid to see how they were and it made Riku and Kairi extra scared for their friend when Mickey got no answer from Yen Sid's Gummi Ship. "Well?" Riku asked suddenly when he saw that they were done.

"Donald was able to find the coordinates of where Maleficent's energy is but unfortunately it is the same planet coordinates where Yen Sid went with Sora to investigate something." Mickey answered and immediately Riku and Kairi jumped up worried at the mere idea that Sora would be in danger of whatever Maleficent was planning. Mickey took some time to think it over.

"I don't think we would be able to get to the planet in time." Mickey said lifting up his hand to stop the protest from Riku and Kairi that he knew was coming. "But I know of someone who can help and it is someone who lives on a world not far where Yen Sid and Sora are now. I will just need to call him and give him the planet co-ordinates; it has been a while since I called my brother anyway..." Mickey finished as he got up to make a call.

"Wait a minute, did the king say brother?" Riku questioned looking to Minnie, Donald and Goofy who knew who Mickey was talking about but Riku did not think Mickey said anything about a brother to him. Mickey then went to his chamber and took out an artifact that he used to give to messages on people from other worlds. He called it and once the intended recipient was on the other line he then started the message:

" _Oswald, I need to ask for a favour..._ "

*RWBYS*

Sora's first morning did not start off without pain for him, Ruby fell out of her bed and unfortunately Sora's sleeping bag was right next to it so Sora was woken up by Ruby landing right on him. Ruby stuttered apologetically at Sora while Yang who had woken up minutes before thought it was a bit funny. About half an hour later Sora was dressed and wondering about the academy to pass the time and when he found the library he decided to take a look.

Just a glance at the library and Sora thought it just might rival the one that had been in Hollow Bastion, Belle he thought would have liked the place. Coming across a large book of Grimm he took it out and began reading. He lost track of time while reading it and jumped when he felt poking at his shoulder and saw his new friends in Team RWBY seated at the table he was at. "Class was let out some time ago and when we came in the librarian said you had been here for hours." Ruby laughed and Sora just stared in disbelief, did he really spend hours reading?

Then Jaune came in and said "guys you have to see this, there seems to be some sort of black blob and a woman with a staff at the school entrance!" concerned Sora along with Team RWBY followed him and all of the running students to the entrance of the academy and there was indeed a large glob of black goo on the ground with a woman there smirking.

Sora's eyes widened and stepped forward when he recognised the woman. "Maleficent..." Sora said stepping forward and summoning his Kingdom Key to the surprise of all students except for Teams RWBY and JNPR who would not have any knowledge of Sora's Keyblade. "I thought that if we ever met again, you would have been done with causing trouble on worlds!" Sora said glaring at the dark witch.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sora, helping you against Organisation XIII was nice but I have a reputation as the Mistress of All Evil to uphold." Maleficent said chuckling at the young Keyblade user. "I want to introduce to you my new Phantom Blot." Maleficent said as the black glob of goo then formed into the shape of Maleficent's new Phantom Blot...

 **I realised in a previous chapter I put Cardin's name as Cardinal, I may correct this as one point. I did say I am new to the RWBY fandom, didn't I?**


	6. Chapter 6

Sora was prepared to strike at the Phantom Blot with his Keyblade but then came Velvet's team which was known as Team CFVY came rushing in. "Stay back Sora, we can handle this." Velvet told Sora gently as the four members of Team CFBY had a serious nonchant look on their faces as if they had done this plenty of times before. Fox and Yatsuhashi the males of the team charged at the Phantom blot with their weapons drawn but the Phantom Blot managed to blasts black goo which got them stuck to nearby walls.

Velvet was trying to kick at the phantom Blot but only got stuck in the Phantom Blot's grip. "Prepare to die since no one messes with my team!" said Coco the beret wearing girl who was Team CFVY's leader Coco, Coco took out her gun like weapon and was firing at the Phantom Blot causing several bullet holes to appear in the Phantom Blot, Coco then smirked which soon faded into a shocked expression as the holes seemed to repair themselves within milliseconds.

"What, but how is that possible..." Coco started but did not get to finish as the Phantom Blot then threw Velvet at her knocking them both out. The students were stunned and were still not sure if they want to go against this monster, Sora however then charged in with his Kingdom Key in hand to fight the Phantom Blot.

"Sora is incredible..." Ruby said in awe seeing Sora was managing to slice through the Phantom Blot with his Keyblade and dodging attacks. As Sora was even Firaga against the Phantom Blot; Teams RWBY, JNPR and indeed most of the students there thought that Sora may make a good Huntsman.

Sora was tiring out in his fight but he then saw a portal and shared the shock of many of the students to see out coming a creature that looked like King Mickey only his clothes were blue instead of red, instead of the round mouse like ears he had bunny ears and instead of the Kingdom Key D Keyblade he was holding one that was known as the Star Seeker. With the help of this new ally they managed to make progress out of fighting the Phantom Blot.

Maleficent then looked angry and she then told her Phantom Blot to yield and come back to her, "A good first test of my creation, soon I will make him strong enough to destroy you and every other Keyblade users that chooses to stand in my way." Maleficent said as she then opened up a portal and went through it with the Phantom Blot. Then the blobs of the Phantom Blot disappeared as Team CFVY regained conscience wondering what had happened.

Sora then found himself being congratulated by the students and after seeing Team RWBY running to him he was then enveloped into a hug by Ruby which made them both blush. "That was amazing Sora, but do you know that Maleficent woman?" Weiss asked and Sora's face nodded darkly.

"Maleficent is a dark witch who was the face of a large invasion of Heartless all across the many worlds, under her leadership the Heartless claimed many worlds before I had managed to restore them." Sora said deciding to leave out the parts of the true mastermind was a power hungry villain posing as Ansem the Wise since it would make a long story short and he would tell them about Xehanort if he needed to. Team RWBY's eyes widened in shock at the mere idea of VARIOUS worlds being taken by darkness and hope that it would never happen to their world: either by Grimm or these Heartless that Sora told them about.

"Before I forget to ask, who is your friend?" Ruby asked as she let go but then Team RWBY realised from the look on his face that he did not know who he was either. The rabbit then had his Star Seeker disappear for a second as he took Sora's hand to shake.

Team RWBY then noticed the staff coming over who had arrived in time to see the final bit of Sora and the rabbit's battle against the Phantom Blot with Yen Sid with them, "you must be Sora, my brother Mickey has told me much about you. I have been wanting to chance to meet you myself." The rabbit called Oswald said causing Sora's eyes to widened. "Yeah Mickey did not tell you that he had a brother, did he?" Oswald asked his eyes making annoyed look and Sora shook his head.

"It has been a while since I saw you Oswald but how did you know to come?" Yen Sid asked and Oswald said if they would go to a safe place to talk he could explain. Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch took them and Team RWBY (when Sora told Oswald he has been telling them everything anyway) to a classroom.

"So Cecil told Mickey that he foresaw Maleficent coming back and creating this Phantom Blot?" Yen Sid asked and Oswald nodded, "I think that it is obvious that Maleficent was the source of the familiar energy we had came here to investigate but how to find out what Maleficent plans to do with her Phantom Blot creation..." Sora then realised something and then spoke up.

"Maleficent obvious came to this world for a reason, maybe if we can find where she has been here, then we can find any clues that she might have left behind." Oswald and Yen Sid looked at Sora and then thought that Sora may have been onto something.

"Hey we can help; we have managed to fight Grimm ourselves..." Ruby said as she made a dramatic pose with Yang, Weiss and a less than enthusiastic Blake. Oswald whispered to Ozpin asking what Grimm was and the headmaster whispered back giving a brief explanation.

"Well as long as I assign someone to watch over you girls, I see no harm in allowing you to help Mr Sora, Yen Sid and Oswald on this investigation." Ozpin said with Sora, Yen Sid and Oswald being more than happy to let them help. Ruby cheered as she then shouted for everyone to be in a group hug.

As the four girls had their group hug with Sora joining in, Ruby told Sora "you know since you could be an unofficial fifth member of Team RWBY, for the moment we shall be renaming ourselves... Team RWBYS!"

 **Yeah if you had not guessed, that was what the title of the story was referring to. Fight scenes if you are no too familiar to my stories, are not exactly a strong point of mine. For inspiration for this story I have been looking through my Disney DVDs and the Kingdom Hearts and Disney games I have like Epic Mickey 2 for the 360, Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion for my 3DS and Castle of Illusion for my 360.**


	7. Chapter 7

That night Oswald slept with in the Staff dorms and this time Sora made sure to position his sleeping bag in the middle of the dorm room, not wanting to make the same mistake twice and risk having one of the girls land on him again. He had a peaceful sleep thinking about how he was confident that he could deal with whatever Maleficent plans to do this time.

The next morning Sora was with the other members of the temporality renamed Team RWBYS as Ruby and Yang's father came by the academy to pick up Zwei. The man waved to his daughters while looking back to give a glare to Sora's direction, "Don't worry about dad, he is just not too okay with the idea of boys being close to us." Yang laughed at Sora's worried look as Ruby just groaned

Weiss pointed to the left of them and saw Professor Goodwitch coming up to them, "Sorry but Ozpin wants to have a word with you five before you set off to do that investigation of yours." Professor Goodwitch said as they followed the teacher. As they passed they saw several of the students who watched Sora's fight against the Phantom Blot come up to congratulate him.

"He is only here for a few days and already he is the big man on campus..." Jaune commented with a hint of jealousy as Team JNPR came up to congratulate Sora as well. Team CFVY came up to look at Sora with surprise, on account of them having been knocked out by the Phantom Blot when it happened they had to get the story from other students and had found it hard to believe a younger kid was able to take on a creature that took out an experienced team like themselves.

"I wish I was able to see you in action yesterday Sora but maybe we can spar sometime." Velvet told them (with Coco shouting that if Sora saw the Phantom Blot again, to give it a hit for them and tell them that they wanted payback if they ever crossed paths again) as they made their way to where Ozpin was but it seemed like was already busy talking with someone who was flanked by robots known as the Atlesian Knight-200. Sora looked to Ruby who seemed to recognise who the man was.

"James Ironwood, a headmaster of an academy in another kingdom but he is also a military general." Professor Goodwitch explained for Sora deciding that it would context to Sora about the conversation she had a feeling that they were having right now. Team RWBYS stood to listen to the conversation.

"Please old friend, even you must see how seriously we should take this!" Ironwood was telling Ozpin in an annoyed agitated tone of voice as he was walking in a circle. "Your academy was attacked by someone who had the power to call forward a blob creature unlike any Grimm that Remnant has ever seen before. I was right about needing more security for the tournament coming forward and I know I am right now. It was bad enough sending four first years to a place beyond their skill level but now you want to send those same kids to take care of it along with a couple of strangers who you have only known form a couple of days."

When Ironwood mentioned four first years, Sora saw the four girls were looking nervous at that which allowed Sora to guess that it was them he was talking about. "It is a threat that Sora here has faced before and I trust him to know what to do against it, he was able to deal with the creature while others could not." Ruby then punched Sora on the arm playfully beaming at what Ozpin was saying about Sora.

"I am sure he is a fine young lad and I am sure his performance against that creature was most impressive..." Ironwood said looking to see Sora right there "however we cannot leave the saftey of the people in people this young and inexperienced, especially against an enemy we know nothing about..." Sora then decided to summon the Kingdom Key to get their attention.

"Well Oswald told me that the information he got was that the Phantom Blot was created from leaked energy of the Heartless, beings like the Grimm but they have managed to consume worlds before I managed to restore them. I have fought Maleficent and the Heartless before; I had even killed Maleficent in her dragon form before she came back." Sora said with all eyes falling on him and Weiss freezing at the bit when Sora mentioned Maleficent having a dragon form.

"Well it seems the enemy maybe unknown to you but is quite known to Sora here, he seems to have much experience with them as well." Ozpin said with a smile as Ironwood just looked dumbfounded. "Yen Sid and Oswald asked me to tell you that they are trying to figure out how to track where Maleficent is now, I guess so you will be going with Team RWBY to investigate why Maleficent came here." After Ozpin finished Ironwood looked like he still wanted to argue on the matter.

"If it makes you feel any better about this, you can come with us and bring your robots with you." Sora offered and Ironwood seemed a little bit better about this idea. "You can be our supervisor or something and if you feel it would need to come to it, you can send for your army." Sora said thinking it might elevate his fears on the matter. Ironwood seemed to accept this but still thought his plan of just sending an entire army at once to deal with this Maleficent woman was a better plan.

" _Wow Sora did not seem too worried about dealing with a military official, much different form how scared i get dealing with authority figures. Wait he said Ironwood can come with us... is Sora trying to steal my job as leader?_ " Ruby thought in her head and Yang laughed when she saw Ruby looking at Sora thinking at her sister might be developing a crush.

 **I think the next chapter will be much longer still; I wanted to see if I can use Ruby and Yang's dad in this story but without him having a proper appearance yet (besides him being mentioned and the slight cameo in the latest volume) I decided to just give him a brief role here. Also as I was writing the last chapter, I thought this chapter would be them going on the investigation until I realised that Ironwood after hearing about the Phantom Blot attacking the school would make a deal about it. One more thing about last chapter: I forgot to say this but in the brief bit of Team CFVY taking part in the fight (originally I wanted them to last longer before Sora had to step in) you can imagine** _ **Caffeine**_ **by Jeff Williams playing.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was not long before Team RWBYS was out with Ironwood and his Knight robots, going about the local town to search for where Maleficent could have been. Team RWBYS all had their weapons ready: Sora with his Kingdom Key, Ruby Rose with her Crescent Rose, Yang with her twin gauntlet weapon the Ember Celica, Blake with her sheath like weapon the Gambol Shroud and Weiss with her sword like weapon the Myrtenaster. Sora stopped them outside an alleyway when he spotted black purple dust on the ground leaving a trail inside of it.

"I think this may lead us to where Maleficent was..." Sora said leading the group down and stopped when he noticed a dumpster halfway blocking some sort of door. The six of them helped move it out of the way. "Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?" Sora asked and the jumped when all five of them gasped out loud, the symbol was off the side of what was apparently a wolf's head with a circle around it.

"That was the old symbol of the White Fang..." Ironwood muttered and Blake looked down. Ironwood realising Sora wanted clarification he then continued "a group of violent Faunus activists, this was their symbol back when they were peaceful." Blake looked like she was not happy with the description but did not say anything. Yang then busted the door open and they went in followed by the Knight Robots.

It looked like they were in a large meeting room with the tables stacked away and have cobwebs along with a machine. Then suddenly the room was now filled with small Heartless monsters, Sora then went into a fighting stance "Okay guys these are definitely the Heartless, stay calm and we can get these together..." Sora said only to pause when he heard... laughter? Sora turned around and had a look of incredulous on his face as he saw his companions were actually laughing at the Heartless. "Sorry guys but what is so funny?" Sora asked, mostly when people are met with the Heartless for the first time they would react with fear- except for Halloween Town who reacted with interest and excitement but laughter?

"Sorry Sora but these things are so cute; do you really expect us to believe these things are capable of destroying worlds?" Yang asked and the laughter of them stopped when they started attacking them and by the time they had began using their weapons against the Heartless creatures Sora had already sliced through a couple with his Keyblade. Ironwood was able to get his robots to attack against the Heartless butt they were tearing them apart as if they were paper.

Ironwood was shocked about how easily his robots were being torn apart and the Team RWBY members barely managed to take care of one per minute. Soon after each of the original Team RWBY four had managed to get two or three Heartless creatures down Sora had already taken care of the rest which caused them to look at Sora in shock awe. "What can I say, I have been doing this for a while but you did not do too badly yourself." Sora said shrugging as if it was no big deal. Sora looked around the place and found an open book lying by the door they came.

"It looks like some sort of work journal, it seems that Maleficent was in a hurry to pack everything up and she must have dropped it." Sora said glancing at a few pages. Team RWBY then began gushing about how awesome Sora was during the fight (even the ones that Sora would not have expected it from Weiss and Blake) and Ironwood just looked embarrassed.

Soon enough they brought the journal back and Yen Sid and Oswald went to a room to check it over while Team RWBYS was telling the faculty Teams CFVY and JNPR all about it with Ironwood just looked embarrassed. "...after seeing your performance... maybe you are a bit more qualified to deal with this particular threat..." Ironwood told Sora looking like it was taking a whole lot of fighting against his pride to say it with Ozpin looking a bit amused. Then Yen Sid and Oswald walked out with the journal and everyone became very concerned when they saw how grim their expressions are.

"Maleficent's plan is to feed the Phantom Blot darkness to make it more powerful, to do this she plans to travel to other worlds and give power to those with darkness in their hearts. That way they will grow and once they have become powerful enough, their darkness will then be fed to the Phantom Blot. She hopes to make it strong enough that nothing can stop it and she can use it pull off any scheme they can, including finding a way to get back to the Kingdom Hearts again." Yen Sid told them and Sora gasped filling in that the Kingdom Hearts is basically the heart of all of existence (after having been told Sora's Keyblade was created from his heart, they had managed to accept the explanation of Kingdom Hearts).

"...so do we get Donald and Goofy or..." Sora asked and then became very worried when they saw Oswald's face then shook his head sadly. "What's wrong Oswald." Sora asked holding the nearest hand in fear and then let go of it in embarrassment when he realised it was Ruby's.

"Time is off the essence and while I can send my brother a message so he and any available help can be used, I will need to start sending you to the worlds Maleficent is going to straight away in order to stop her plan and fortunately for us she listed the ones she plans on going to." Oswald told him and Sora just sighed but he looked at Oswald oddly when he started smiling. "However, don't think for a second you will be going on this new adventure along. You will need a team and I beleive you have already found one." Oswald told him and Sora was then enveloped into a team hug by Team RWBYS after Ozpin said as long as they get regular updates that they can go and help Sora.

Ruby then excitedly said putting her hand out "all in favour of helping out Sora and saving the universe say aye!"

"Alright!"

"I think we can handle this with Sora on our side..."

"Sounds kind of dangerous but fun..."

"Once again, you didn't say aye..." Ruby moaned as Oswald and Yen Sid then began getting to work constructing some sort of magic portal in the shape of an archway.

"This portal is my preferred methods of going between the worlds, not as used as the Gummi Ships as they need to be constantly monitored on one side so they don't die out but the one I have at home is connected to an artefact to correct that problem. Once you go through we will be able to monitor you and give you instruction should you require it." Oswald told them as Sora was with his new RWBYS teammates who had their stuff and weapons packed. "I don't know how long it would be for them to come in to provide Calvary but I will be able to give a message to Disney Castle telling them about all these so you might get some help so good luck..." Oswald was telling them and Sora was preparing himself to help his new friends on this adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

It was not an easy task to hurt the pride of General James Ironwood but what he just went through pretty much succeeded so he held his head down as he went to the place where the visitors from Atlas were stationed at. "General Ironwood sir, I thought you were taking care of that creature that attacked Beacon... something the wrong General?" asked one of his subordinates Winter Schnee who looked professional despite having a hint of concern to her voice, did something go wrong since she would have hated to have something happened to her younger sister Weiss who attended Beacon.

Ironwood sighed as he relayed the story of what happened to Winter; "Sorry sir but I find it hard to beleive creatures that a young boy with a giant key defeated monsters that tore apart state of the art Atlesian robot soldiers." Winter told her superior but she could tell from his mood that he wasn't lying. Ironwood and Winter then turned to the slightly opened door and heard a clunk noise. "Please come in Penny." Winter said with a stern tone of voice shaking as came in was Penny Polendina a girl whose clothes had a slight tech to its design.

"Sorry General Ironwood and Miss Schnee, i was just passing by but I overheard you speaking..." Penny said looking quite nervous but Ironwood gave her a face that said it was fine. "Is Ruby fine?" Penny asked in a worried tone, Ironwood was quite aware that Penny befriended one of the Beacon students and decided that as long as it did not cause too much problems (Ironwood not wanting Penny's true nature to be widely known) she saw no harm done.

"Ruby Rose is just quite alright, I think she and her team are in good hands..." Ironwood reassured her and Penny looked quite relieved. Ironwood thinking it over wondered if his military resources really did stood a chance against these Heartless creatures if they can invade other worlds.

*RWBYS*

Sora smiled as he looked to see Team RWBY packed with the supplies that they would need. "Are you ready for this, I must warn you in advance each world have their own rules and it may get weird." Sora told them but he could tell from their faces that they were not backing down from this. "Okay we are ready Oswald." Sora told Oswald who was looking over some Beacon staff who volunteered to help put the finishing touches to the portal.

"Okay guys here we go..." Sora told them as Team RWBYS all went through the portal at once. It seemed to work in an instant as the transportation took them to the inside of a castle to the disappointment of Sora's new friends as they were hoping to see something spectacular when they went to another world for the first time. "This place looks familiar..." Sora muttered to himself sure he had been here before.

"Who goes there... INTRUDERS!" shouted a voice as they heard a door opened. They turned around and the four girls looked in shock to see it was a clock with a normal person's face looking quite stern and angry. Sora then smiled realising why this castle room seemed familiar and knowing who this was... Cogsworth. Sora then waved to Cogsworth and once he noticed Sora Cogsworth then looked a lot friendlier as he said "nice to see you again Sora, are these four girls with you?" Sora nodded as said girls looked to Sora still trying to comprehend he was being friendly with a talking clock. "Well you sit down and I will get the master for you." Cogsworth said as he exited the room.

Sora sat down and in an instant all four of the girls were giving him questions:

"Was that a talking moving clock?" Weiss asked wondering if it was magic or some sort of robot.

"What else is alive in this house?" Blake asked looking down expecting the floor she was standing on to have a face.

"Is that clock friendly?" Ruby had asked.

"Cogsworth is one of the servant of the castle, his master is a friend who had been a big help in the first time I had to save the worlds from the Heartless and I helped him when he was being tormented by Xaldin of Organisation XIII..." Sora told them and Sora realised his mistake too late as he was now being bombarded with questions about this Organisation XIII that he had yet to mention. " _Probably should have said a villain instead of being specific._ " Sora said mentally scolding himself.

"Cogsworth told me of you being here Sora,, you are always welcome in my castle and so are any guests that you bring." Said a voice and they now noticed entering the room was the Beast. The members of RWBY screamed in fear at the sight of what looked like some sort of brown furred Grimm like Faunus with a purple cape and dark blue ripped pants.

 **For the girls' reaction to meeting Cogsworth, the same faces they used when they found out what Huntsman they were assigned with in Volume 2. I will have to admit that I originally was not planning to include elements of Volume 3 in this story. Please do not misunderstand and think that it was because I don't like it, on the contrary I am enjoying it so far but since I started this story before Volume 3 premiered I thought I could continue it without any input from it but I relented deciding to put Winter in it. I am glad to put Penny in this story as I think she is tied with Yang for my second favourite character in the show (with ruby herself being my absolute fave). Expect her to have a chapter in Sora and the girls of RWBY sometime, hope to hear ideas to help me continue this story.**

 **Hey just a thought but do you think we will ever fully see the parents of Team RWBY in the show? I would really like to see Ruby and Yang's dad Taiyang (fully and not just a cameo) and especially Weiss's dad to explore more of her relationship with her father.**


End file.
